Role Reversal
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? Would you give one if given the chance? What if it was to the one you loved? What if you ran out of time?  Danny/Lindsay  CHAP 4 UP NOW
1. A Costly Mistake

**Title: Role Reversal  
****Chapter 1 – A Costly Mistake**

**Summary:** Do you believe in second chances? Would you give one if given the chance? What if it was to the one you loved? What if you ran out of time? (Danny/Lindsay)

**A/N: **Yes you are seeing this right this is a Danny/Lindsay fic from a SMACKED writer (and yes this pairing is a one off for this month only). November is Pancreatic Cancer awareness month and as some of you might know (from my numerous tweets or FB posts) that I am trying to help a friend deal with this terminal affliction. I have put off the NaNoWriMo this year and have dedicated my time to this cause and that includes writing this for her, a small escape from the mental trials of RL. She loves DLL and we came up with an idea for a peril ficlet b/c both her and I love our handsome men in trouble *grin*. As she is unable to write right now, I am honored to do this for her and have written this in her usual writing style so hope it doesn't confuse you all from my usual writing style.

_**~MFR, I love you and hope this makes you smile and I did at least a good job; I tried to keep so close to our original outline. You are amazing and a real inspiration to me.~**_

* * *

**1/4**

_"Danny…oh god Danny…" Lindsay cried as she held Danny's dying body in her arms, a piece of crushed paper now stained red at her feet. "Danny!" Lindsay yelled into his lifeless expression, her hands red from trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his battered body._

_Suddenly his eye lids started to slowly open and he looked up at her with a haunted look. "Lindsay…" he whispered in a soft hoarse tone. "I lov…I believe…in…us…I love…"_

_"Danny…shhhh…don't talk," Lindsay cried, her tears falling onto his bloodstained face and causing grisly trails to appear. "You have to hang on okay…you…you can't leave me…Danny I…I believe…oh god Danny I do…" Lindsay said trying to shake him to keep him awake. "Danny…please…" she cried._

_"Don't… cry," he whispered as he tried to lift his arm to touch her face one last time._

_"Danny you have to hang on," Lindsay begged in agony. "Danny…"_

_"Lindsay…I…I lov…" he said with one last breath and then…_

_"NO!" Lindsay yelled into the cold dark night, drops of rain still blanketing her and the precious life form she held in her arms. "Danny you can't leave me! I believe…I do…I…" Lindsay yelled in agony. "How could I have been so blind…why didn't I…Danny…NO!" Lindsay yelled once more… "I love you too!"_

_Suddenly a light shone on her and she froze in place, Danny's lifeless body still in her arms. "Lindsay…" a voice called to her as a figure approached. "Lindsay…." Lindsay heard her name but kept her watery eyes fixed firmly on Danny's dead body._

_"Lindsay…"_

_"No…" she whispered in vain "I….believe…I do…Danny…please come back to me…Danny…I believe…"_

_"Lindsay…!"_

XXXXXXXX

"Danny we have seen dozens of cases like this," Lindsay started in a firm tone. "I am not buying this at all."

"How about being objective like you usually are?" Danny asked quickly.

"I am being objective, I am looking at the evidence and facts. You've been lambasting Skyler this whole case. Like I'm going to believe the word of a junkie over a…"

"Dirty cop?" Danny frowned.

"A respected detective…" Lindsay corrected him.

"Lindsay did you even hear what he said? The junk...Jason...he was there," Danny protested. "He saw it all."

"He's telling _you_ what you want to hear!" Lindsay replied back firmly.

"He's telling _us_ the truth," Danny continued. "I have lived here all my life and trust me when I say I know dirty cops a bit better than you do."

"I can't believe that you believe him Danny," Lindsay said in shock. "I mean look at him…he's a junkie…and..."

"Lindsay, Sklyer is lying. Can't you look past the evidence right now?" Danny asked softly, calming down a bit, forcing her to mirror his actions and do the same. "Don't you feel anything toward him?"

This case had more than exhausted their leads and their patience. The only solid lead they had was at the word of a junkie that was quickly dispelled by the lead police investigator that Danny didn't trust; a man that pushed Flack aside because of his own hidden agenda and backed by a senior detective that was also crooked.

Lindsay had been entrusted with the lead while Mac tended to another matter; given her the lead on what was supposed to be a simple case. But by the end of the third day, tempers weren't the only thing flaring between Danny and Lindsay. Their working closely together had given them more than ample opportunities to express at least a little bit of what they were feeling for the other. Sadly at this moment all that was found in the heat of the moment, were two angry faces, two rapidly beating hearts and one twisted truth.

"Danny he's high now. Of course I feel sorry for him to a degree, but do you honestly expect me to take whatever he says seriously when we have evidence pointing in the other direction? That's what we have to look at."

"He's telling the truth," Danny insisted.

"He's on drugs. They are all the same. They never change."

"How can you judge him so fast? You never gave him a chance," Danny tried.

"Danny you know as well as I do that junkies are that way because they _chose_ to be that way. He wasn't born an addict. He is getting paid in drugs or something to try to discredit what a police officer says. I can't believe you'd take his word over our top police investigator," Lindsay said firmly, her tone a little softer as well.

"Lindsay, Skyler's crooked. Why do you think he had Don removed," Danny said looking away from the man in the interrogation room, staring at Danny through the thick dark glass.

"Skyler was working this case before Don, it only made sense for him to stay on as lead."

"Why did Mac leave you in charge of this case," Danny muttered in disbelief as he turned and walked away.

"Well becuase he did I am not going to jeopardize it by listening to my emotion instead of evidence."

"Did you even _hear _what he said?" Danny asked in frustration as he turned to face her.

"Danny he's a drug addict!"

"Did you even listen? Did you ever stop to think he might be telling the truth?" Danny snapped back, his anger getting control of his emotions. "He's being framed."

"For what reason?"

"He's a patsy."

"He's high! Skyler has nothing to gain we have looked into that."

"He's covering it up. We know he's had help from higher ups."

"He's not credible."

Both took a step back and just stared at one another in heated anger.

"I just can't believe you'd write him off so easily. I mean yeah so he had a bad upbringing and made a few bad choices and…" Danny tried to plead.

"Danny just because he had a bad upbringing doesn't mean he _had_ to make those choices."

"Maybe he had no choice!" Danny retorted. "It's not so clear cut out here."

"Yeah like he was forced them?" Lindsay asked with a small sigh. "Please Danny how can you be so blind? I might be from the country and not grown up on the rough streets same as you, but I am not stupid. He had a choice."

"I believe him," Danny said in earnest. "I believe he saw Rogers kill that undercover cop and I think the second killing was done by Skyler."

"You want to pin this on a decorated Detective? We have no proof of that."

"Lindsay why aren't you looking at this thing from all angles? I can't believe you are letting _protocol_ dictate this case to you."

"And I can't believe you are letting _emotions _dictate this case for you," Lindsay said crossing her arms.

"Sometimes you have to let your emotions guide you," Danny insisted.

"Danny I'm not going to argue with you," Lindsay said turning around.

"Fine. So now what? You'll turn him loose and let him take care of himself?" Danny asked in a softer tone. "Let him go when Rogers and Skyler knows he's told us the truth? When he'll be our next crime scene?"

"He's not telling the truth so he won't be in danger. This is just a waste of Skyler's time," Lindsay said firmly. "The evidence points to the snitch Donner who fingered Rex and I believe him. You know Rex Reinhold the hired hit man?"

"Rex is missing…how convenient," Danny replied in sarcasm.

"That isn't my fault," Lindsay protested. "Rogers is guilty; that much we both agree on. Skyler's man is an undercover cop and Skyler is a detective. Who do you think I should believe? That Skyler would kill his own man? He has no motive."

"Drug money and lots of it. Skyler killed his own undercover man just like Rogers did to keep them from talking. Skyler knew Adams or whatever his name is was on to them and had him killed. Rogers killed his partner. The three of them were hand picked by Skyler. Kinda convenient. Oh and Rex? Rex is the fall guy who's probably wearing a cement kimono by now," Danny said angrily. "That's how it works. Trust me growing up with Tanglewood around I know."

"Danny this discussion is over," Lindsay said firmly. "We go with the evidence and have no reason to believe otherwise. I mean no reason at all. We can't just accuse officers with no proof."

They both took a few minutes time out and turned their stony attention back into the interrogation room, where detective Skyler was enjoying what he knew was a heated debate going on outside, enjoying the fact that he was able to play one junior CSI off another. In truth it was supposed to be a simple case which is why he surmised Mac put the girl in charge this time, to give her a taste with an easy case. However, Skyler used that to his own advantage, loving the discord. Finally he turned his attention to the man before him and smiled. "Want to go _home _Jason?"

"No," Jason mumbled.

"Too bad loser," Skyler smiled sarcastically. "Sell your lies someplace else; we're done here."

"I'm not lying," Jason protested.

"Well it's either jail or _home_. Your pick Jason," Skyler said smugly. "Since I am feeling generous I won't bust your worthless ass over something so minor."

"I am not high."

"Right now. But I was talking about your false testimony. Now make a damn choice!"

After a few seconds Jason Street turned his sordid look back to the sinister man before him and huffed. "I'll go home I guess."

"Good choice," Skyler snided and then turned back to the black glass and winked.

"Lindsay we can't let him go," Danny protested. "He…"

"Well that's what he wants. You just heard it for yourself," Lindsay replied with a frown. "Only you believe this junkie and that's not good enough," she said firmly, not realizing that she just crushed him to pieces.

"So what I think is not good enough?" Danny asked softly. "It doesn't count for anything in this case?"

"It's not that...Danny he wants to go now," Lindsay said firmly.

"Well he wouldn't if you also said you believed his words…we need to protect him. Where the hell is Don?"

"On another case. Danny he told you what you wanted to hear. Now he wants to go because he knows we can see through his lies; he wants you to feel sorry for him. Heck he'll probably ask you for money for his next hit. He…"

"Jason…his name is Jason…Jason Street…" Danny mumbled.

"Jason is lying," Lindsay said firmly. "We'll find Rex," she said turning her back to him once more and walking up to the interrogation room door. She opened it, took one last look at Danny's fallen expression and headed inside.

Danny slowly walked to the room and watched the scene unfold before him. _Lindsay_…his mind said inside. _How can you do this? You know I'm right_, he insisted inside. _Why are you listening to Skyler_, he asked looking at the police officer's smug smile. Damn it! Danny cursed inwardly as he turned his gaze back to the junkie on the chair. He studied his features and if he was cleaned up looked like he'd be a descent guy. Then he looked at Lindsay and found himself slightly blushing in spite of the fact that she just told him that she didn't care what he thought. _Damn you Danny_, he cursed himself once more, _she just shot you down_. Probably for good. _Why do you still look at her that way_? He knew they had drawn closer than they had before in the past week with the rest of the team, save Adam, working on another high profile case. He had worked up the nerve to ask her out for dinner but this incident had ended the evening even before it had began. Now it looked like he would never get his chance. Why are you so blind Lindsay, Danny wondered to himself?

"But I'm telling the truth…" Jason sputtered as he was hoisted from his chair and escorted out of the room. "Y-you can't put me back out there," he insisted. "I changed my mind."

"Get lost ya bum," Skyler said loudly as he looked at Danny and sneered. "We don't need your two bit lies."

The young man stopped in front of Danny and looked at him in anger. "You said you could help me."

"I trie…" Danny started.

"You said I was telling the truth and that they'd believe me," he said taking a large gulp, panic filling his slightly watery eyes.

Danny studied the young man before him with a frown, not saying a word.

"What?" Jason asked angrily at Danny.

"Nothing," Danny said sadly. "Sorry. I'm sorry I failed."

"Aww how sweet," Skyler taunted. "Defending the little guy, remind you of you once Messer? Yeah I know all about you and your _friends._"

"Shut it Skyler," Danny said angrily.

Lindsay found herself wincing at Skyler's biting remark to Danny but inside she felt she was right and as team lead on this case she had to stick to her guns. All the evidence pointed to the hit-man and that is what she had to pursue. She turned her attention to the junkie and found herself staring at him in surprise before muttering to herself. "I wonder…" she muttered to herself.

"What!" Jason demanded of Lindsay.

Lindsay looked at Jason Street and frowned. He had a similar resemblance to Danny and part of her was finding the eerie semblance disconcerting; right down to the slightly dented sliver rimmed glasses. However, this was business. "I am just wondering what you would have become if you had turned out differently. What could you have become if given a different life?"

"_Him_," Jason whispered to her, making Lindsay look at him in surprise. "I would have become him," he said again referring to Danny. "Given the right choices…"

Danny watched, with his mouth slightly agape, as the young man was hauled away and taken back outside.

"Nice try Messer we'll have another chance at this. And next time you'll lose more than just a witness," Skyler whispered smugly as he hauled the junkie through the front door. "Don't worry kid, I'll take you _someplace safe_."

Danny turned to Lindsay and just looked at her with a slight frown.

"One chance," Danny said softly. "That's all I asked for."

"Danny he's just another junkie," Lindsay said trying to push past him. "Well find the hit-man with the help of someone on the level. We'll find Rex and then this case will thankfully be over."

"He's right," Danny said making her stop in her tracks. "I believe him."

"Danny we've been over this already. The evidence points us…"

"He's right," Danny said loudly. "Given the right choice…the one chance…he could have been me…or vice versa. You didn't even listen, didn't give him that chance. _What if it was me_! And if we lose this case becuase you wouldn't give me a second chance," he said turning on his heel and walking the other way, leaving Lindsay standing in the middle of the hallway to contemplate what he just told her.

"That isn't fair Danny."

"I agree."

_'What if it was me…_' were the morbid words that played over and over again in Lindsay's mind as she headed back to the lab in a cloud of gloom, even Adam's chipper voice didn't perk her up or make her smile in the least. "Only a few more hours," she said to herself as she plopped down on her lab stool. "Then Mac and Stella will be back and I'll be out of this mess," she said firmly. She heard a small bang from behind her and turned to see Danny slamming his locker door shut and then storming for the entrance. He paused briefly to look at her and then just kept going. _I have to make it up to him._

"Danny…" Lindsay's voice trailed off as she jumped off the stool and ran after him. She reached the hallway only to see the front door slam shut and the then listened as Danny's bike started off and sped away. "Damn it Lindsay," she cursed herself in anger. "This just shot down any chance you had with Danny. The man you know you love inside."

Lindsay quickly finished up her paperwork and then headed home. After eating another luke-warm microwave TV dinner she quickly showered and got ready for bed. She lay down under the covers and looked at a small picture of her and Danny on her bedside table. "I am sorry Danny, it wasn't personal," she whispered towards his smiling face. "Given anything and a junkie is always going to be a junkie…I wish you could see that…given one chance and he'd still be who he is…I wish you could see that I'm right…I wish I could show you I'm right…sorry but I just don't believe…"

Danny lay in his bed, staring at a small picture of he and Lindsay on his bedside table. "Why are you so stubborn?" Danny asked softly to her smiling face. "Why can't you see…given the chance he would be different…not all are the same…not all are bad….I wish there was some way I could make you see that I am right…I wish you could experience that for yourself…I wish you would come to believe me…"

XXXXXXXX

Lindsay woke from her sleep with loud crack of thunder and lighting. "Oh man," she lightly cursed as she rolled over onto her other side and tried to get back to sleep. "Will this night ever end?" She moaned as she finally drifted back to sleep. Another loud crash woke her once again. She flipped on the light and looked at the picture of her and Danny. "I should call him. I owe him an apology…at least for hurting his feelings. I don't have to believe him but…I should call…" she whispered into the now silent room. "I…" she said reaching for the phone as the lights went out. "Danny? Damn it!" She cursed as she put the phone down, her number connecting with his just before the power went out. "Maybe I'll just wait till morning," she mumbled as she slumped back into the bed and tried to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" Lindsay groaned as she rolled over and looked at the blinking clock. "Damn it!" She cursed as she pushed herself out of bed and rushed into the kitchen. "Storm must have knocked out the power. Now I'm late!" She said rushing back into her bedroom to get ready and head into work. She quickly dressed and headed for the lab. "I wonder what Danny will say this morning?" She pondered miserably. "Why can't he see truth," she continued her one-person audible tirade. "No matter. Today we'll just go back over the file and…" she said pulling into the parking lot. "He's not even here yet," she said stonily as she pulled up beside a brand new red Ferrari. "I wonder who's the politican that belongs to this?" She smirked as she headed inside.

"Late as usual huh Monroe," came a snide remark from behind.

"I uh…what?" Lindsay asked in shock as she turned around to face a very angry looking Mac. "Yeah I guess. When did you and Stella get back?"

"What are you talking about? Don't try to change the subject," Mac growled.

"Sorry," Lindsay replied in disbelief.

"What the hell do I have to do to make it clear that you are only allowed to be late once a week?" He snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said firmly.

"I heard," he said walking closer. "If it happens again I'll dock you pay."

"What?" Lindsay asked in shock.

"Don't screw with me Monroe," he said turning on his heel and walking away in a huff.

"What is his problem?" Lindsay muttered to herself.

"Just the usual," came a female voice from behind her.

"Stella? When did you two get back?"

"Back from where? I didn't go anywhere?" Stella asked with an arched brow as she neared a very bewildered Lindsay.

"You and Mac were upstate to track down a clue in the Sanchez case. You know political aid Sanchez? High profile FBI case you were asked to help on?"

"What drugs are you on?" Stella asked with a frown. "We've been here the whole week. But nice try. As if Mac would want to work solo on a case with me. He hates me and I can't stand his…well you know. Besides he spends most of his time with the higher ups; he doesn't go into the field."

"What? But you and he are…well at least friends…"

_"Friends_?" Stella snapped. "Who'd you hear that lie from? Adam? Did he tell you that?"

"No...wrong rumour I guess," Lindsay said backing a step up. "Sorry."

"As if he'd let anyone share the political limelight with him."

"Limelight? But he hates politics." Lindsay sputtered. "And you always said you'd never let anything come between the two of you."

"I ask again what drugs are you on?" Stella asked walking closer. "Look I know you probably had another rough night but don't let your side job interfere with this one. Got it?"

_"Side job?"_

"Just be warned," Stella said walking away.

"What the hell is going on here? I don't have a side job." Lindsay asked turning and heading for the locker room. She neared the entrance and noticed Sheldon's back to her, looking like he was leaning in on someone. Obviously making out, Lindsay said inside. "At least something's are still normal," she smirked to herself.

"Oh sorry," Sheldon said pulling away from his lover. "Hey Linds, didn't hear ya."

"It's…o…kay…" Lindsay said slowly as she gazed upon another man, a white male but shorter than Sheldon. "I uh…right…carry on," she said turning away and rushing out of the locker room. "Okay I'm in the Twilight Zone," she said rushing for the evidence area. "Where the hell is Danny?"

"Morning Lindsay," Adam said from his corner.

Lindsay gazed upon a very different looking Adam and then did a double take. "Adam?" She asked in surprise, eyeing his slicked down hair.

"Hello," he said softly. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's uh…I've uh…your hair…it's so…slick…and…your clothes are…are so boring…when did you get glasses?"

"Since like grade three," Adam snided softly. "And I dress like this all the time," he said adjusting his tie under the argyle sweater.

"Right," Lindsay said with a big sigh. "This can't be happening."

"Want to listen to some music? It looks like you could use something to calm your nerves, I got some Beethoven here. Rough night again huh."

"What exactly do I do at night that everyone knows about?" Lindsay asked in growing frustration.

"Well you uh…" Adam said looking down. "Lindsay you're a dancer."

"A what!" Lindsay shouted.

"A dancer," Adam said with a small smile.

"Ballet right?"

"Exotic," Adam reminded her as his face warmed.

"I uh…no…that's not me," Lindsay insisted. "Why on earth would you say that? Who said that?"

"You needed the money to put yourself through school remember? Your parents kicked you out becuase of that minor drug rap and then you moved from Montana to New York and then needed more money so you..."

"No! That's not true. I grew up in Montana and moved here when I got a job offer from Ma…" Lindsay tried again.

"Lindsay we all make choices we regret, but now I guess you'll have to just live with it," Adam said sadly. "You don't need to justify yourself to me, I've done some stupid things too. I guess we are just lucky that Mac hires the leftovers."

"This can't be…Danny! Danny did this right? Where is he?" Lindsay demanded in an angry tone.

"Who?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Danny. You know Danny Messer. The other member of the Looney Toons team! The _conveniently missing _CSI?"

"Lindsay there is just three of you; well three CSI's at least."

"_Three_…and does that includ you?"

"Me? A field CSI?" Adam snorted. "Man you have been dreaming. Like Mac thinks I can do anything except take crap from him. It's just you, Sheldon and of course your partner. Well for now. But I guess you're _partner_ would probably like another woman on the team. That Jason is quite the guy huh."

"My partner?"

"Yeah your partner, Jason."

"Jason...who?"

"Jason Street."

"What? Who's name did you just say? Did you just say _Jason Street_?" Lindsay asked in shock, her heart about to explode. _This is not possible. What is going on? Where is DANNY? _

* * *

**A/N:** okay so how was it so far? Oh and for those that might not be familiar with my writing/stories, I NEVER kill any of the goodguys, so you can be assured that Danny won't die ;)  
But we do hope you like it and find it at least a little bit entertaining and please leave a review before you go; this time it's not only my muse who will be happy, but a 'real' one. I know it's not my usual writing or story telling style, so if you don't like it, please just be kind and leave or PM me privately. IT's mostly written (wanted to save for Nov) and I will try to update this every Tuesday so it ends the last day of November (t's only 4 chappies long as per her request). Goodness November is going to be a busy writing month - but that's good write? :D Thanks everyone.

**PS: For my SMACKED readers I just updated 'Complicated' yesterday.**


	2. Deeper into the Looking Glass

**Title: Role Reversal  
****Chapter 2 – Deeper into the Looking Glass**

**A/N: **We want to really extend a special THANK YOU to everyone so far who has read and is enjoying this story. MFR sends you all warm hugs for taking the time to read her idea and really like it. So hope you like this update and thanks again.

* * *

"Yeah Jason, why?"

"Jason Street is a druggie…he is…was Danny's main…his…main…" she said looking at Adam with a blank stare.

"Jason a druggie?" Adam laughed. "With his dad in law enforcement and his mother as well? He looks too clean cut to be…well look at him," Adam said pointing out his lab window.

Lindsay turned and stared at a man who had a small resemblance to Danny. "Oh my god…this…this is not possible!"

"What?"

"Jason…he did this…he did this to get back at Danny."

"What are you talking about? Jason is your partner," Adam said calmly.

"He is not!"

"What is wrong?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Wrong?" Lindsay asked in frustration. "Jason Street has reversed roles with Danny…Mac is a hard ass, Stella is a wimp, Sheldon is gay, I'm a stripper at night and you are well…normal! What makes you think something is wrong?"

"What is going on in here?" Stella asked walking up to them.

"Everything," Lindsay said pushing past her. "Where the hell is Danny!" Lindsay raced to get a hold of Jason, but just as she was about to call his name, Mac whisked him into his office and closed the door. "Damn it!" Lindsay lightly cursed as she headed back into the lab with Adam and Sheldon.

"Danny who?" Stella asked with a frown.

"That's what I asked," Adam piped up.

"Did I ask you nerd?" Stella retorted.

"No," Adam said sheepishly.

"Good now what test results do you have for me?"

Lindsay stood by and only absently listened to Adam prattle on about the case from the day before, her mind racing that this was somehow all an elaborate set-up. But why? Why would Danny go through this much trouble? Surely he was pushing it? And how did he get the team, especially Sheldon to act so out of character? What was going on?

"Lindsay you still with us?" Stella inquired.

"Yes," Lindsay said, just as Mac walked up to them, Jason nowhere in sight.

"New case," Mac said slapping a file into her hands. "10th and Parker. Girl in the dumpster…same old thing," he said turning to leave.

"_Same old thing_?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Yeah some girl who couldn't take care of herself. We see it all the time," Mac sighed as he left them.

"Why so insensitive?" Lindsay asked softly.

"Different from when?" Stella countered.

"Hey Stella, Frankie called and said he'd pick up the kids and meet you at his mothers at 6pm," someone called out to her.

"Thanks Mike," Stella answered.

"Frankie? As in Frankie Mala? Kids?"

"Yes Frankie...my husband," Stella said walking out of the room.

"Right," Lindsay said numbly as she watched her leave. "This can't be happening."

"Bye Sheldon," the white male called out as he walked past Stella and headed for the outside.

"Later Kyle," Sheldon said with a large smile. "Careful of the leather."

"Leather?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"Don't tell me I forgot to tell you I got leather in her," Sheldon said walking up to them. "We're up. Seems like Jason gets the press interview once again. Did you get the Parker case?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, just now," Lindsay said showing him the file. "Leather in what?"

"Leather in what?" Sheldon repeated and then started to laugh. "In that F355 sittin' outside the front door."

"That Ferrari is yours?" Lindsay asked in shock. "How did you afford…never mind."

"Well are you coming or what?" Sheldon asked impatiently. "You know Mac's temper."

"I do now," she said softly. She quickly scanned her desk, looking for the picture of her and Danny at a company function the year before. "It's not here. I have to talk to Danny," she said looking back up at Sheldon.

"Who's Danny?"

"Okay this isn't funny anymore," Lindsay said crossing her arms. "Where is Danny and how much did he pay you all for this elaborate set-up? It's all very ha ha funny but now it's starting to piss me off!"

"Don't know Danny, but if he's hot and wants to pay me for anything I'm all for it," Sheldon said with a wink. "I don't mind the occasional addition or swing for that matter."

"Okay so when did Jason Street start here?" Lindsay questioned.

"A few years before you," Sheldon said firmly. "Now let's get our asses in gear or Mac we'll really give us hell."

"Bye," Adam said timidly.

"Later geek," Sheldon laughed as he left the room

I can't believe this, she said inside. Danny is so going to pay for all this! But why would he go to such lengths? Just for a druggie? Just to prove a lame point?

"So who is Danny?" Sheldon asked as they headed for the outside.

"A friend," Lindsay mumbled. "At least I thought so."

"Meet him at the club? How come I haven't seen him hanging around you?"

"Y-you've been to the club?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Well some fine brotha's hang out at that club," Sheldon smiled as they neared the truck. "Some that want a little more action if you know what I mean."

Lindsay offered no reply only got in the truck and kept her eyes fixed on the empty parking spot where Danny's bike usually parked. "Where are you Danny?" She whispered sadly. "So the Parker case," Lindsay said opening the file.

"Probably some freeloader," Sheldon mumbled.

"Sheldon you never come down on single moms like that before," Lindsay commented. "Are you okay?"

"Ask yourself that. I haven't changed.".

"I haven't changed either…I…I am just tired."

"You didn't stand up to BB."

"BB?" Lindsay asked in wonder.

"Mac Taylor, aka, Big Boss man. You know our hard-ass boss," Sheldon offered. "You are usually swearing at the top of your lungs. Like I said…you changed."

"I guess I have," Lindsay offered weakly.

"Over this guy Danny? Must be a good influence for you to just walk away from a fight of any kind. Is he straight?"

"Yeah he's uh…what happened to Adam? I mean he looks so…so nerdy."

"Well prep school will do that."

"But he chose not to," Lindsay insisted. "He wanted plain…old…university and…"

"In which lifetime?"

"Yeah which lifetime?" Lindsay pondered as they pulled up to their new case crime scene. Lindsay watched Sheldon get out of the truck and head for the two officers that had marked it off with yellow tape. "If this is an alternate universe where's Danny? Is he dead? Is that my punishment for not believing in him?" Lindsay asked herself miserably. "Hell couldn't be much worse. Especially if I have to spend the rest of my life without him," she said slowly getting out of the truck and walking up to the small gathering of men.

The rest of the morning and early part of the afternoon passed by with depressing slowness as she worked on the scene; anything to keep her mind busy and not checking her phone every few minutes to see if Danny had called; his number was still not in service. Sheldon didn't seem to care and spent most of his wasted hours trying to arrange a date with one of the cute police officers. Finally it was time to head back and Lindsay couldn't be happier.

"Well it looks like she was strangled," Lindsay said as they got into the truck. "But Stella can verify that for sure."

"Yeah when the old gal gets around to it," Sheldon snided.

"Yeah when," Lindsay added, not wanting to add to her already growing feeling of paranoia.

"So you dancing tonight?" Sheldon asked casually as if discussing her second life was nothing.

"I uh…no…not tonight," Lindsay said with a frown. "Have to get caught up on a few things I let go astray."

"I hear ya. But if you change your mind I'll be at Romo's," Sheldon said firmly.

"New boyfriend?" Lindsay asked with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Nice try," Sheldon said with a smile. "Romo's Palace."

"But you…gamble? What if Mac finds out?"

"Honey I'd never give up my real love. Mac understands and joins me from time to time. Hell even Flack will join in if the payoff for him is good enough."

"Flack? Payoff?" Lindsay asked silently.

"Nothing like the rush you get from a fresh set of dice," Sheldon said almost happily. "I'm sure you get the same high every time you walk onto that stage…"

"More when I get the money," Lindsay offered in sad resignation.

"That's what I thought," Sheldon laughed.

They drove the rest of the way in silence until they reached the lab parking lot. "Ah ma man is back," he said looking at the bright red Ferrari parked where it was in the morning. "And whoever this Danny is, if he didn't call…he ain't worth worrying about."

Lindsay listened to his words quickly followed by the slamming shut of his driver's side door. She watched him walk up to his friend and give him a warm hug and then went inside. "This is just to strange," she mumbled to herself as she too got out of the truck and headed inside. She walked past Mac's office only to hear him yelling at someone. She noticed it was Adam and quickly walked past, not wanting to provoke anything more. She headed into her office and straight for the phone. "Number for Danny Messer," she told directory assistance once more. She didn't care that she had tried already several times, she had to find him and fast. "Louie Messer?"

"Sorry we do not have a listing for that name either," came the operator's reply. "Perhaps it's spelt a different way."

"Thanks," Lindsay replied in a numb tone as she hung up the phone and slumped miserably down on her chair.

"I need to talk to Jason," she said reaching for the phone once more.

"Sorry," replied their receptionist. "He should be back later this evening."

"Where are you Danny?" Lindsay asked sadly as she slumped her elbow onto the table and cradled her head in it. She watched Adam walk in with a sullen face and simply nodded to him.

"Forgot to file the test results alphabetically," he said with a sheepish smile.

"That's why Mac was yelling at you?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Why is Mac always so angry?" Lindsay asked softly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Well you know the story…eight years ago he was up for Chief and didn't take it. I mean if it wasn't for Flack's bribe and…well he made Lieutenant because of those guys he…"

"Bribe?" Lindsay asked with an arched brow.

"Right…favor…" Adam continued. "Well every once and a while he regrets the choice and…and lets everyone know…I mean you have been victim and…"

"The wrong choice…" Lindsay pondered. "Like that junkie…"

"What junkie?"

"Oh just this case that Dan…nearly got thrown by the wayside…it doesn't matter," Lindsay said with a heavy sigh. "I think I need to go home and sleep or something."

"I thought you were working tonight?" Adam asked in a soft tone.

"I uh…I can't," she said standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Lindsay!" Mac snapped as he walked into the room. "I want these catalogued and…"

"I'm leaving," Lindsay said firmly.

"Look I…" Mac started.

"I said I'm leaving!" Lindsay said firmly.

"Defying me now?" Mac asked with a slight nod of his head.

"Just this once," Lindsay said with a deep frown. "I have to chase down a lead okay? See you tomorrow."

"Well while you're at it try to finish off this one will ya!" Mac said firmly as he let out a huff and turned on his heel and headed out the door. "Don't be a slacker all the time!"

"This is…" she said opening the file. "The Skyler case? And they…it's been dismissed?" She gasped. "What the hell? We still had a lead. I'll kill him."

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Nolan Skyler of course. He's some…"

"Lindsay I don't think threatening to kill the chief of police is a good idea."

"Chief? No, he's just a detective," Lindsay mumbled in shock. "He…Danny thought he was dirty and…who was their lead…a junkie? Well at least this hasn't changed and it…it was thrown out? But Rogers was guilty?"

"Well they found nothing to convict him and you know Mac and Flack wouldn't take the word of a junkie over their boss. They sided with Skyler. Didn't even investigate further," Adam continued.

"I don't believe this! I need to find Danny," she said quickly stuffing the case file into her large purse and heading for the door.

"Lindsay?" Adam called out sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Lindsay asked turning around to see him. "Adam I…"

"What?"

"It's just that…well I'm used to you…well different. Spunky and confident, a little more sure of yourself and well…a little cooler than you look."

"Really?" Adam asked in surprise. "You see me like that?"

"In another lifetime I guess. What's up?"

"Well if you need some help finding your friend…uh Danny…I'd like to help if I can. It seems very important to you to find him and I don't mind."

"Danny Messer. Anything you can find would be great. Anything at all and I promise I won't be mad."

"Okay," Adam said as Lindsay left.

Lindsay headed towards the exit, her mood dropping deeper into despair with each step she took. "Danny where are you?" She asked in a soft whisper.

She walked past an angry Mac and a necking Sheldon and wondered what kind of hell she had accidentally landed in. "Skyler…chief of police? Flack on the take? Stella married to Frankie?" She asked, getting into her truck. "How can this be?" She drove back to her apartment in stony silence, let herself in and slumped down on a nearby chair. She stared miserably at the clock and watched the second hand tick by with tormented slowness. Finally after the sun had set and she felt her anger starting to get the best of her she knew it was time for a ride.

"I need a drink," she mumbled to herself as she drove numbly into the heart of Manhattan. She reached for her purse and let her hands rest on something small and smooth. She picked up the small matchbook and frowned at the name on the outside.

"Blue Banana…" Lindsay read to herself. "Don't tell me," she said angrily as she slammed on the breaks and made a sharp right turn. "I'll bet anything Danny is there right now having a drink and laughing his ass off at my expense. Time to put an end to this nonsense," Lindsay said angrily. "Damn him!" She cursed as she brought her truck to a screeching halt in the back parking lot of the club. She opened the door and was about to take a step when she was greeted by a rather large gruff looking man.

"What?" Lindsay asked suddenly.

"Calm yourself Monroe," the man said lighting his cigar. "I know you're not workin' tonight. Got your message."

"Right," she said trying to move past the man.

"So when uh…" he said taking her by the arm to stop her. "When are we going to…you know have our own private show?"

"When hell freezes over," she said jerking her arm free.

The man just let out a hearty laugh as Lindsay quickly brushed past him and rushed for the door and hurried inside. She let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit surroundings before taking a step towards an opening into the main area of the club. The music was loud, the cigarette smoke thick and the only thing louder than the sound of the platform heels on the stage was the lewd calls from the men in the audience, yelling for more. Lindsay peered around the corner and started to slowly scan the audience. She noticed in the corner Mac, Flack and Skyler sitting at a table discussing what looked like a case file. She watched in utter shock as Mac pulled out some money and handed a little to Flack and a little to Skyler.

"Not possible," she uttered in shock. But as much as she wanted to confront the deal she knew she had to find Danny. "Where are you Danny?" She asked in growing panic. She continued to scan the audience when she felt a soft tap on the back of her shoulder.

"Thought you were off honey?" One of the female entertainers asked in a low sultry voice.

"I need to find someone," Lindsay said turning back to the audience.

"Don't we all," the scantily clad woman laughed as she turned and headed for a door marked stage. Lindsay turned her attention to the stage and cringed as she watched the show. "I would never…" she started and then stopped. "But if I made the wrong choice and needed money…did we all make the wrong choice? Stella would never marry Frankie, she killed him! Mac would never take a bribe and he loves Stella and Sheldon is…oh whatever. What world am I in? Danny where are you?"

After a few more minutes she turned to see Mac, Flack and Skyler get up one at a time and leave the club. She waited as long as she could before she knew it would be pointless to linger any further and then turned and headed for the back door. It was late and she was tired. But should she give up? She called Danny's home and cell number one more time. To her dismay, each time she dialled, his cell phone came back with the rather annoying infamous "_this customer is no longer in service_" message. It was time to leave.

She fumbled for her keys and headed for the back door; this time she would go straight to his apartment and not leave until he opened up to her and explained what the heck was going on. She took in a few deep breaths of cool night air, determined to try to calm her ever fraying nerves. But as she took another step toward the truck she heard angry shouting, followed by some glass breaking and then swearing. She turned to see two men continuing on what looked like a rather heated discussion.

_"I said get the hell away from here!" The larger man shouted to the one trying to get up off his knees._

_"P-please…just a l-little food…" the smaller man begged sadly._

_"Get lost junkie!"_

"Not my fight," Lindsay commented to herself as she got into her truck and turned it on. The two men reacted immediately when they saw her headlights come on. The larger man once again shoving the smaller man to the ground and then heading back into the club. Lindsay thought the smaller man had gotten out of the way and so started, very slowly, towards the parking entrance of the club. But as she was about to step on the gas she slammed on the breaks as she noticed the smaller man stand up and connect oddly with the front of the CSI Avalanche.

"Damn it!" She cursed as she put the truck into park and went to get out. "Why don't you look where you're going you!" Lindsay started into an angry yell. Normally she wouldn't lose her temper so, but after the days events she was forced to endure, someone had to bear the brunt.

"S-sorry," the man said softly as he staggered to get up. "I'm not high…I just need fo…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Fine, just go then," Lindsay said in exasperation; the man's back still to her.

"Okay," the man said turning to face her. He started to straighten up and Lindsay felt her heart starting to beat slightly faster.

"What the..."

"I didn't think…you…you'd come…t-that fast…" the man said now facing her square on, trying to catch his breath.

"I uh…" she said feeling her world come to a slamming but dead halt. "I uh…oh my god…" she said staring at the dishevelled appearance of the still handsome man before her. "Danny?"

"I…do you know me? How do you know my name?" He asked in a weak but firmer tone as he tried to straighten up. He winced as he wrapped an arm around his chest, tightly holding his bruised ribs.

"I uh…" Lindsay continued her useless struggle with words as her eyes started to water. She started to reach out a hand and then stopped. Her head started to shake no and her hands started to tremble as she whispered, "not possible," into the cold night air. "Danny?"

"Lady…do you know me?" He asked again in a soft tone as she took a step closer.

"I…I do…" she admitted as a single tear escaped the corner of her eyes and slowly slid down her cheek. "Danny?"

"How do you know my name?" Danny asked in surprise.

"I…what happened?" Lindsay asked in a painful whisper. "Danny…I…" she said reaching out her hand to touch him. "Why are you doing this?" She hissed sadly. "What is going on?"

"I just need something to eat," he said sadly.

"Danny I…" Lindsay started only to be interrupted by an angry voice.

"HEY!" Shouted a loud angry voice from the doorway of the club. "You no good junkie! Get the hell away from my girl! BEAT IT BEFORE I CALL THE DAMN COPS!"

"No!" Lindsay shouted as she watched in horror as Danny turned on his heel and darted away into a dark, dense wooded area and was gone. She locked eyes with him for a few tormented seconds before he was gone and the haunted image of his expression was forever burned into her memory long after his warm breath had died in the cold night air.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted in fright. "Come…back…" she said as more tears started to stream down her flushed cheeks. "Danny…" she whispered sadly as she started to slowly sag to her knees and then finally collapsed on the damp cement in a lightly trembling heap, her eyes fixed on the dark wooded area that she feared would forever hold captive the one person in the world she truly loved. Now lost to her…probably forever…

"Danny…" she whispered in agony. "Where are you? What have I done…"

* * *

**A/N:** So more angst but it'll be angsty until the ending! Still liking it? Want to see what happens when Lindsay finally finds Danny and talks to him? Think they are safe? Or does someone know? Please review and let us know and thanks again!

**PS:** Smackies - I updated 'Pandora's Box' - hope you all like it and thanks! :D


	3. A Change of Heart?

**Title: Role Reversal  
Chapter 3 - A Change of Heart?**

* * *

By the time Lindsay reached home she had completely exhausted every tear that her body could produce. Her mouth only uttered the words…"Danny's a junkie…Danny's gone…" over and over, but her brain still refused to believe that the man that stood before her tonight for a few anguished seconds was the _real_ Danny Messer but instead he was the fabrication of a very large scheme, one of which she was the victim. For what reason? And would Danny be that cruel? She couldn't believe that either. Truth was, at this second she didn't know what to believe.

"Danny…I can't believe it…" she lightly cried as she fumbled with her key to get it into the lock and inside. "Damn it!" Lindsay cursed as the key missed the lock and jammed into the wooden doorway. She hit the doorway with her fist and tried again. Her frustration calling all the shots now, her anger in control of her usually calm exterior. She finally got inside and rushed for the phone.

"Adam where are you!" She groaned, slamming the phone down in a huff. She slumped down into a nearby chair and closed her weary eyes. Danny's handsome but haunted expression immediately sprang into her mind and she was now forced to dwell upon the fact that Danny was probably lost to her forever.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She wondered in torment. "Danny…why?" Lindsay asked softly as her eyes watered again. "I have to find him…if Skyler thinks he's…oh my god…" she said opening her eyes wide. "Danny knew! He knew Skyler was dirty and now…now Danny's the target and…" she said as her world started to slowly spin around her. "Danny has the key evidence and…and Skyler doesn't take the word of a junkie and…"

_'Neither do you,' her inner voice reminded her._

"But this is Danny. I'll believe him," she said in a dead whisper.

_'Is it fair to judge one over the other?'_

"It's...it's not," she finally admitted. "Danny was right the whole time and I…I just don't like junkies…even from the past in school…never had respect or even…or even thought what made them into…but Danny…I mean his family is normal and…I have to find him," she said in sudden determination. "I have to find him before Skyler does. I have to know for sure what happened."

Lindsay's heart filled with panic as she quickly pulled her coat back on and raced for the front door. She was back at the lab in no time, parked the truck and rushed inside. She stood and listened to the silence before taking a step towards the lab, the one she normally she shared with a man she needed desperately to find before it was too late. She headed for her station and was about to sit down when movement caught the corner of her eye and she let out a small gasp as Adam stepped from the shadows.

"Man you scared me," Lindsay said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," Adam said softly. "I didn't think anyone would come back this late at night."

"I uh…come here a sec," she gestured to Adam. "What happened?" She asked the man that now resembled her own Adam.

Adam stepped into the light and revealed a new look. "I uh…well I liked what you said and…are you from another world?"

"Feels like it. Did you find anything about my…about Danny Messer?" She rushed to ask.

"I did," Adam said in a sombre expression. "But I don't think you'll like it."

"Tell me the whole sordid tale and make it fast. Skyler is dirty and Danny's the only one that can prove it and I have to find him first," Lindsay said firmly.

"Nolan Skyler? Dirty?" Adam asked with a frown. "Who said that?"

"A friend," she said with a sad smile. "Adam?"

"Right…" he said holding up his latest print out. "Danny Messer. Only child to a Roger Messer…he died about…"

"Died? Does it say how? Or what he did for work?"

"Roger Messer…gunned down outside Riley's truck stop…he was a trucker and…he had a few run-in's…seems like he was running from…yup his dealer."

"Danny's dad? A druggie as well?" Lindsay asked in shock. "This just gets worse and worse. What else? What about Danny?"

"Small arrests…mostly for possession…"

"Does it list what he does for work? Current address? Anything?" Lindsay asked weakly.

"Lindsay by the sounds of his file this guy is bad news. You really want to be getting hooked up with a druggie?"

"Danny's not a druggie!" She said in protest. "He uh…"

"Just made the wrong choice? What like anyone forced him?" Adam asked snidely.

"I uh…" Lindsay said slowly sinking down into her chair. She felt a large lump starting to form in her throat as her eyes watered once again. "He wouldn't do it…I know it…" she said in soft protest. "Not willingly…not Danny."

"Why do you care so much about this guy anyways?" Adam asked quickly.

"I just do. I'm sorry I can't explain but I do," Lindsay said wiping away a tear that was about to fall. "Does it say where he lives?"

"Yeah 522 Crescent Road is the last listed address."

"Nice area," Lindsay said in sarcasm. "Thanks," she said quickly jumping off her chair and standing up to leave.

"You can't go out there," Adam said in haste.

"I have to find him. I have to find him before Skyler does," Lindsay firmly stated. "Please don't try to stop me," she said reaching for her gun. "Besides I think I can handle myself."

"I'm coming then," Adam said reaching for his jacket.

"What? Why?" Lindsay asked in surprise.

"Because I want to help you. I figure if you're that desperate to find him then…I uh…oh god…" Adam said as his eyes widened in terror.

"What?" Lindsay asked as she started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Skyler," Adam said shoving his other arm into the other sleeve. "He's out now…looking for Danny…" he said showing her the file. "I found it on Mac's desk but didn't open it until now."

"Adam we have to find him first!" Lindsay said turning and rushing for the front door, with Adam in tow.

The ride to find Danny passed in almost silent torment.

"Lindsay?" Adam asked with a frown. "Why so different today?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said with a weary sigh. "The truth would be too hard to explain."

"Try me," Adam offered.

"I'm not from here," she started with a smirk.

"Where are you from?" Adam asked with a teasing smile.

"Another world I think," she smiled warily.

"How did you get here?"

"The Enterprise," she lightly laughed. "Not really sure…just woke up and…its fate right? Laughing at me? Karma? Things most scientists don't believe in?"

"So what is this all about? I mean really?" Adam asked seriously.

"I was working on a case…well this case to be exact…and Danny…Danny is my partner and…and he suspected Skyler…he had a junkie in and…and I said that given the same choice everything would be the same…I guess this is fate's way of showing me I'm wrong. Jason…this guy in my well universe I guess. Jason Street," Lindsay said with a laugh. "He said that given the chance he'd be Danny. That he would turn out like Danny and…"

"And that Danny would be like him?" Adam asked in confusion. "Sounds like revenge to me."

"But why? Danny tried to help Street. In fact he's the only one that would. I just don't get it. Maybe I'm in hell. Well life without Danny would be hell."

"He must be very special to you," Adam noted warmly.

"Believe it or not I care about him."

"Does he know how lucky he is to have someone like you so worried about him? Much less care about him?"

"I don't deserve him," Lindsay uttered sadly. "Not at all."

They drove the rest of the way in silence until they neared their darkened destination.

"Is this the place?" Adam asked with a frown as he started at the darkened shack that stood before them.

"God I hope not," Lindsay said in remorse. "But I think it is. Ready?"

"I guess so," Adam answered in a timid voice as he slowly got out of the truck and stood by the door waiting for Lindsay to take the lead.

Lindsay felt her heart starting to beat a little faster as she flipped on her flashlight in one hand and readied her gun in the other. "Let's go," she called to Adam.

Lindsay timidly walked towards what looked like the front door and then stopped. She heard shuffling around inside and knew she had to prepare herself for what she was about to see – Danny in a drugged out state.

"This is not possible," she mumbled to herself. But she knew she had to get to the bottom of whatever hell she was now forced to live in and so took the first step towards the inside of the building. "Still with me?" She whispered to Adam.

"Believe it or not," Adam retorted in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Good to have you back," Lindsay praised with a small smile. "Don't ever let anyone walk all over you."

"Thanks."

After stepping through the first rotten step at the top and having Adam pull her out, Lindsay pushed the rotting door all the way open and carefully stepped inside. She felt the ground beneath her start to give way and hurried another step over to a more solid looking piece of wood.

"Danny?" She called out in a small timid voice.

"Why are you so worried about this guy?" Adam asked in a soft tone as he struggled to keep his balance on the pieces of wood supporting him.

"Because I know this isn't the real Danny," she confessed softly. "Danny?" Lindsay tried again. She heard shuffling up ahead and felt her heart starting to beat a little bit faster. "Danny I just want to talk to you," she tried in a warm tone. "Please?"

"Go away," a small voice called out to her from the darkness.

"Danny please," Lindsay pleaded sadly.

"Lindsay maybe…" Adam started.

"Shut up," Lindsay snapped. "Sorry," she said in an apologetic tone. "I just…" she paused as she noticed movement from the corner of her eye and immediately shone the flashlight to a corner where Danny was huddled and squinting at her.

"Who the hell are you lady?" Danny asked in a weak tone.

"A friend," she tried with a warm smile as she took another step towards him. "I just want to…well talk," she offered, as a small lump formed in her throat.

"Just go away," he told her in a weary tone. "I just want to be alone."

"You saw Rogers kill the witness?" Lindsay asked calmly. "An undercover cop?"

"I did," Danny admitted with a heavy sigh. "What the hell do you care? No one believes me."

"I want to," Lindsay said taking another step closer. "Please talk to me."

"What for? So you can send Skyler after me to kill me too?" Danny shoots back in disgust.

"I would never…I…"

"You did for the last one…my friend Ron…he saw and you guys wanted to cover it up…it will be the same this time. So go away…"

"Look no one is going to kill you and…"

"Lindsay it did happen that way last time. You know Flack will take the money from Skyler and…"

"Danny I want to help you," Lindsay continued, not backing down; taking another step closer, her gun now back in its holster at her side. "Please?" She asked bending down a few feet from him. She stared at his dirty and battered face and felt her heart start to beat even faster, her world sinking further into oblivion with each passing minute.

"What?" Danny wondered in a soft tone.

"You…like that…it makes me…Danny I have to ask…did you…I mean did you do all this to show me that Jason well…that you and he were right and I was wrong?"

"Do what?" Danny queried her with a frown. "Look lady I…"

"Lindsay," she corrected kindly. "Please call me Lindsay…Danny…"

"What is it you want _Lindsay_?" Danny asked directly.

"I want to help you," Lindsay replied.

"Will you give me a job? Something to eat?"

"I will give you anything I can," she said leaning in closer.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Danny you won't believe me if I told you," Lindsay sighed in a weary tone. "I just want to help you."

"Can you put me in the witness protection program?"

"If your testimony puts away…"

"Lindsay they'll never listen to his word…a jury wouldn't believe the word of a junkie over…"

"He's not a junkie!" Lindsay snapped as she glared at Adam with an angry stare. "He just made the wrong choice."

"Well that is his problem then."

"Adam I know you better than you know yourself…trust me you and Danny are good friends," Lindsay informed him. "We have to help him."

"He doesn't want help," Adam insisted.

"Why do you want to help me?" Danny looked at Lindsay and asked.

"Danny I know Skyler is bad and that he is looking for you," Lindsay confessed in haste. "Before I tell you anymore I need to get you away from here."

"I can take care of myself," Danny replied with a wince as he moved and felt his bruised ribs send shooting pains into his body once again.

"I know you can," Lindsay added in concern. "Please?" She softly begged, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Danny whatever hell we are forced to endure apart in this world please let me at least try to help you…I need to do this."

"Why?"

"Because I…I just do," she stammered in torment. "Look just come back to my place and we can talk there. I promise if after that I'll bring you back here and…and you can go back to…to whatever you have here. Just give me a chance okay?" Lindsay watched Danny look up at her with a look of anguish and then let out a sigh of resignation.

"If I say no you'll just wait until I give in right?"

"Right," Lindsay said standing back up. "Help me Adam," she asked kindly. Adam stepped in and together they helped Danny stand to his feet, collect his equilibrium and then head for the front door.

"You really think Skyler is going to come for him tonight?" Adam asked as they slowly headed for the front door.

"I do," Lindsay answered firmly. "Just as Da…just like a friend told me."

"Shouldn't you bring Jason in on this? He is your partner after all," Adam suggested as they helped Danny into the front seat of the SUV and close the door behind him.

"Look I don't know Street well enough to trust him with Danny's life. I know that might sound strange but believe me it's true. I just need to keep Danny safe until I can convince another cop…hopefully a good one to listen to what he says. Once that's done then…then I guess things will go back to normal," she huffed, turning to Danny with a sad glance. "Regrettably."

"Well I might know someone who can help us," Adam suggested heading around to Lindsay's side to get in as well. "After you drop me back at the lab I'll start making some calls. Don't worry I can wake them up this late."

"Can we trust them?" Lindsay inquired with some hesitation.

"We can," Adam confirmed in a firm tone.

"Adam you don't have to you know," Lindsay told him, getting inside the still warm Avalanche.

"I want to," Adam responded firmly as he glanced at Danny. "Because I too believe that everyone can have a second chance."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I guess you have a good effect on me in more than one way," Adam replied.

"Good to hear," Lindsay said with a smile as she put the truck into drive and headed back to the lab. The ride back was one of tormented silence but she wanted to say things to Danny in private and had to keep Adam at bay on a few things, afterall this still wasn't her Adam or her world. But even sitting this close to Danny and for him not to know her was torment. Pure and utter hell. They finally arrived back at the lab and Adam promised to check in with her in a few hours.

"Hungry?" Lindsay looked over at Danny and wondered.

"Not really," Danny said lied, leaning his head back on the headrest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lindsay answered casually.

"Do you really know me? Or did someone pay you to get cozy to me before I'm dead?" He directed to her frankly.

"No one paid me," Lindsay stated flatly. "And I do know you but…but it will seem strange when I tell you and…and I just can't explain it…well not really…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not even sure I believe it myself."

And with those few words the conversation was closed and the rest of the trip was spent in silence until they reached Lindsay's place. She quickly rushed around to Danny's side, after stopping the truck, and slowly helped him to the ground and then into her front entrance-way.

"Want some coffee?" She asked as they finally reached inside her apartment.

"Sounds good," Danny offered with a frown. "This hangover is…" he said and then quickly stopped as he noticed the look on her face. "I suppose in this other universe I don't drink or take drugs?"

"No," Lindsay said just staring at him, unable to move in any direction. The next few minutes ticked by in slowness as each just stood in the silence, staring at one another, as if seeing the other for the first time.

"What is it?" Danny asked finally.

"Can I ask you something?" Lindsay started, gently taking him by the arm and leading him into the living room to sit down.

"Anything."

"When did you…I mean the drugs…did you…"

"When did I start using?" Danny finished for her in a half whisper.

Lindsay simply nodded her head and bit back her tongue, preparing herself for a sad morbid tale and telling herself not to jump to anymore rash conclusions; fate was already winning two to one.

"When I was a kid. My father," Danny started and then quickly looked down, his hands starting to fidget with the edge of his torn and frayed jacket.

"He took them?" Lindsay gently goaded.

"No he uh…well sometimes but mostly he sold…sold them to kids and…and he…he gave them to me," Danny admitted, looking at her with a sheepish look.

"What?" Lindsay asked in shock. "He gave them to you? Why?"

"He didn't want me. I was an only child and he…well he said my mother slept around and that I wasn't his and…and so he would show his dislike by…"

"By forcing you drugs?" Lindsay whispered in sorrow, her fists automatically balling and her stomach tight.

"Well at first I was forced and then…" Danny sighed, looking away once more and letting his body sag a bit further. "Then I just needed them and…and I guess after that I…"

"Danny he _forced _you?" Lindsay repeated, her eyes immediately watering as she was forced to play out in her mind Danny being held down by his father and injected with drugs against his will. "I can't…I just can't…believe it…" she whispered sadly, shaking her head no, trying to convince herself that the hell she was in wasn't real and the image of a torn man before her was just a figment of some sadistic nightmare. Sadly it was her reality, like it or not.

"In your line of work? I'm sure you hear my kind of story all the time," Danny offered with a deep frown. "Why did my story phase you?"

"Danny I…"

"Right because you _know_ me," Danny growled as he pushed himself to the edge of the couch and stood up. "But I'm not buying it."

"What?" Lindsay asked in shock.

"This…this whole help the druggie routine…I'm not high now? So what? Some kind of bet at the club? Yeah I know you work there. Seen you before and sure I thought you were hot and all that. But I also know your type," Danny spat angrily as he tried to steady himself from an oncoming dizzy spell.

"What are you talking about?"

"How much did they pay you? The girls at the club? Oh he's kinda cute…take him home and see how good he is in bed! Then laugh about doing the junkie?"

"That's not true!" Lindsay stated in her defence, immediately standing up to her feet to look at him square on. "I believe you about Rogers. I might be the only one and I thought I could help save your life. Thanks for the gratitude."

"Save my life? Lady he probably followed you here! I have known about Skyler and Rogers for a long time. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because no one has tried to help me! I can take care of myself!" Danny declared angrily, his heart rate elevated and his breathing a bit more shallowed. The room started to spin a bit more and he knew if he didn't get out of there he'd pass out.

"Danny you can't leave. I want to he…"

"Help me? Then give me money," he demanded holding out his hand.

Lindsay looked at the dirty trembling limb before her and blinked back some stray tears. "I will not help you give in to your addiction!"

"It was for a bus ticket!" Danny countered before he turned to leave.

Sadly he turned to fast and felt the room start to really spin and knew he was in trouble. He turned back to Lindsay but upon doing so, felt his legs start to buckle and the room start to dim. He took one step back towards the couch but found himself falling and hitting the carpet a few feet from the edge.

"Danny!" Lindsay gasped as she raced to his side.

She felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when she felt one. A few minutes later she sat beside his unconscious body on the couch, just looking at him. But she was up again once more, shed her jacket and quickly retrieved a damp cloth and a small bowl with some water in it and was back at his side. She started to gently rub the dirt from his face and soon enough traces of her old Danny started to show through. This Danny's face, however, was a little more haggard and worn looking, a few more wrinkles and faint scars were to be seen and a healthy amount of stubble still remained. But it was still her Danny, the man that could make her go weak in the knees with just a smile; the man that could turn her world upside down with just the wink of an eye and the man she knew inside she'd love forever.

"Why am I so afraid to tell you?" She mumbled, gently touching his cheek with her finger. She watched him a few more minutes before heading into the kitchen to fix him a sandwich and some coffee to drink. She sat down on one of the island chairs and just watched him sleep.

"Come back to me Danny," Lindsay whispered into the stillness. "Please tell me I haven't lost you." Lindsay leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, immediately playing in her mind the last words she spoke with her Danny. They were heated and angry and basically she told him she didn't believe him and his word wasn't good enough for her.

"Danny I'm so sorry I didn't listen," Lindsay said looking into the dark mirror of her coffee cup. "Why didn't I listen?"

"I tried to tell you," Danny's faint voice called out to her from the couch, breaking her from her morbid fantasy and snapping her back to her harsh reality.

"What?".

"I tried to tell you about Rogers," Danny said trying to sit back up.

"Just rest," Lindsay told him, getting up and walking over to him. She gently sat down beside him and looked at him with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you listen to me?"

Lindsay looked at him and knew her eyes started to water, against her will and better judgement. "I…I'm sorry," she replied lamely.

"Is my word not good enough?" Danny inquired in an anguished tone. "Not good enough for your partner?"

"It's complicated," Lindsay lied.

"Please tell me," Danny begged in a pleading tone. "You say you care for me and want to help me and…"

"You're right…your word wasn't good enough…at first," Lindsay started. "But…but when you left in a huff I…well I started to reconsider and…and I just didn't get the chance to tell you that I really did want to believe you and that we should go and talk to…well our witness, even if he was a druggie," she finished, looking down; unable to meet his penetrating gaze.

"I am trying to stop you know," Danny confessed in torment.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," Lindsay told him in haste. "I don't deserve that now."

"Well like you I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," Danny countered with a smile, making her smile as well.

"It's just that…" Lindsay paused. "Can I ask you something else? If you hadn't…well I mean if your father hadn't…well what would you have done with your li…"

"My life instead of waste it on drugs?" Danny prompted with a haunted expression, the dimly lit room playing with the dark shadows on his face.

"Yeah."

"Probably become one of you," Danny said with a slight wince. "Or a ballplayer," he added, making her heart skip another painful beat.

"Hungry?" Lindsay asked offering him the small plate of food.

Danny eyed the plate hungrily but didn't want to give in too easily for fear the kind woman before him saw right through him. But in a matter of seconds he was grabbing the sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Sorry," he mumbled in slight embarrassment.

"Don't be," Lindsay replied. "It honestly doesn't bother me."

"So what makes you think someone will believe me?" Danny asked as he put the plate and reaching for the still steaming cup of coffee. He held it tightly in his dirty hands and then went to take a sip.

"Because if you…careful it's hot," Lindsay warmly warned as she noticed Danny spit the coffee back into the cup.

"Yeah," Danny frowned with a slight smile that looked more like a grimace. "Sorry," he mumbled softly, as he wiped the excess coffee off his mouth with his dirty sleeve.

"If I can get a signed confession and if you well…stay I guess clean until…"

"Lindsay my word will never be good enough," Danny argued in return. "No one will ever want to trust what I say is the truth."

"Look my friend Adam is going to…"

"Skyler will find a way to discredit them as well," Danny retorted in protest as he took a gulp of the coffee. "I can handle this on my own.".

"Why are you being so stubborn!" Lindsay snapped. "Don't you care about the lives of innocent people? Is all you care about yourself!" She said in haste. She didn't wait for an answer but instead pushed herself off the couch and stormed into the kitchen. She stood angrily in the corner, choking back tears that were threatening to spill if this situation wasn't remedied sooner. Finally after a few minutes she felt Danny's warm hand on her shoulder and turned to face him with a down cast expression.

"Danny I'm sorry," she stated in torment, her back still to him. "I had no right. I know you care; more than most people."

"You believe in me that much?" Danny asked with a pained voice, forcing her to turn to face him.

Lindsay simply nodded her head but didn't utter a reply, wanting to see what he would confess, if anything.

"If you believe in me then I can believe in me," Danny nodded firmly. "I'll give you a confession," he told her, pulling out a piece of crumpled paper from his back pocket.

"You…had this…" Lindsay started in surprise.

"I hoped one day someone would believe me," Danny shrugged. "But if they didn't and I was killed I would hope that it would be found on…well on me and then…"

"Danny I promise it won't come to that," Lindsay offered, her heart beating faster as he leaned in.

"You believe I deserve a second chance?" Danny whispered as he leaned in a few more inches closer.

Lindsay felt her heart start to beat a little more rapidly just from his nearness. She felt his fingers gently brush her skin and that area start to tingle more than the rest of her. _I have to focus_, she said inside. _I have to find a way out of this mess_.

"Do you believe that…" Danny tried again.

"I…" Lindsay started only to be interrupted by a surprising honk of the horn from the street below. Adam wasn't due back yet, who was there? Who had found them?

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys it's us! So who do you think is there? Have they run out of time yet? Will anyone get their final second chance? Well only one more chapter to go and we hope you all liked this one. Sorry for all the angst and tension but that will be remedied next. Please leave a review before you go and thanks again!


	4. Never Stop Believing

**Title: Role Reversal  
Chapter 4 – Never Stop Believing**

**A/N: Well we have reached the end of this angsty tale. We both want to THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for taking the time to read and of course review! It was most appreciated and your kind words did more good than you might ever realize; of course I'm not talking me here *wink*. So here we go for the ending and hope you like it.**

* * *

"What on earth?" Lindsay pulled away from Danny and went rushing to the window. She looks down to see Adam rushing into her building and then gives Danny a small frown before she races to the door to let him in.

"What's going on?" Danny asked in wonder.

"I don't know but I hope Adam…" Lindsay started just as Adam burst into the room.

"I have…found a…guy…who…" he started with slight gasps for air.

"Breathe Adam," Lindsay instructed softly, helping him inside. "Just breathe okay? Relax…you have time to…"

"No…no time…Skyler…he's…behind…followed…but I got a name…" he said finally taking a deep breath and standing up straight. "Where's Danny?"

"Right here," Danny said walking out of the kitchen. "You found someone who will listen to me?"

"Yes," Adam panted. "Can you…write a confe…" his words were broken off by Danny pulling out a piece of paper.

"Got it right here," Danny said showing Adam the crumpled up piece of paper. But just as they were about to read what Danny had written, the elevator dings and their attention is immediately diverted.

"I know you're in there Messer!" Skyler's angry voice boomed loudly, slowly filtering in through the door that Adam had left open.

"Quick out the fire escape!" Lindsay directed.

"No wait!" Danny shouted only to watch in vain as Adam rushed for the window that would lead them onto the fire escape. But as soon as he opened it, he was met in the face with a blinding beam of light as Skyler's partner Rogers shone the bright spotlight into the now open window.

"Drop your weapon!" The other crooked officer shouted.

"I don't have a gun!" Adam shouted back. All he had in his right hand was his silver cell phone that as he turned to head back to Danny and Lindsay let a small glint of light off, tricking the other officer into thinking he had a gun.

"I think that…" was all Adam managed as a shot sounded out and Adam found himself gasping for air as he was propelled backward to the ground.

"NO!" Both Danny and Lindsay shouted at once as they watched their dying friend now calling to them for help.

"Adam!" Lindsay gasped as she rushe his side and pulling him by the out of the view of the open window that was blocked by the body of Nolan Skyler's crooked partner. "Danny, call an ambulance!"

Danny rushed for the phone only to be met with a spray of automatic bullets, piercing anything they could find. Danny quickly ducked behind a now bullet riddled counter and tried to shield himself from Skyler's attack.

"Adam just hold on," Lindsay begged, her tears now starting to come as she held her friends dying body in her hands.

"Lindsay…I believe Danny," Adam whispered in torment. "I…I do."

"Adam…shhh don't talk," Lindsay moaned. "Danny!"

"The phone's dead," Danny said flatly.

"No one coming to your help now druggie!" Skyler's angry voice yelled into the stale hallway air. "Besides I'm just a cop doing my job," he snided as he shot an angry glace to a neighbour that had ducked out and then back into his apartment. "Like anyone is going to care about you or what you _think_ you saw!"

"I…care," were the last words Adam Ross offered.

"Adam?" Lindsay asked in fear. But as she tried to shake her friend to life once more she quickly realized that it was no use, Adam Ross was dead. "Adam? Wake up…please god don't let him die. Adam!" Lindsay shouted in vain. "I'll kill you Skyler!"

"Come and face me Monroe," Skyler called back with a snicker. "Flack will be here soon. Who's side do you think he's gonna take? Trust me if I don't do it, he'll take care of Messer for me. Now what's it gonna be?"

"Lindsay no…don't listen to him," Danny said in a panic, his face as tense as his body.

Lindsay eyed Skyler but was also mindful of the other man waiting out by the fire escape; they were indeed trapped. "I'll take the man by the window. I have a clear shot from here," she whispered to him. "Stay put."

"Lindsay, please don't do this," Danny begged sadly, his eyes threatening to run sad tears down his anguished face. "He'll kill you."

"Not if I get him first," she said moving from her place by Adam's side and slowly crawling toward the counter edge. "Danny you don't understand...I have to make this right. This is all my fault."

"No it's..."

"Danny...I have to do this."

"I'll draw his attention," Danny said quickly standing up and heading for the other side of the living room.

"No! Danny!" Lindsay yelled as she watched in horror as bullets started to dance around him, breaking and smashing whatever they hit. She watched his body slam into one of the tables and knew immediately that something was wrong. But she also knew she didn't have time to waste. He was still moving and right now that's all that mattered. She pressed herself against one of the back walls of the hallway and watched as the second man started to slowly come towards her.

Everything happened in slow motion.

Lindsay eyed Rogers before her and got ready to aim.

Skyler didn't waste any more time and decided to charge the house.

Danny eyed a large kitchen knife lying in a wood block and decided to make a move for it.

_Then all hell broke loose._

Lindsay watched Rogers come closer, stood up and fired. Rogers fired back at the same time. Lindsay felt the bullet whiz past her left shoulder, cutting open a strip of flesh before it buried itself into the drywall behind her. But her bullet had met its mark and embedded itself into the heart cavity of her target and he instantly fell to the ground, gasping for air as his heart began to immediately slow. Then he was dead.

Skyler reached the front door as Danny readied the knife in his hands. Danny flung the knife, catching Skyler in the side. Skyler cried out in agony as he felt the knife tear a strip of his chest cavity wide open, spilling his precious life blood.

But Skyler managed to get his shot off and Lindsay watched in horror as Danny's body slammed into the wall a few feet away from her as the bullet lodged itself into the soft folds of the tissue on his left side, dangerously close to his heart – his life force.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted, firing off a few shots at Skyler as she rushed towards him.

"Lind…say…" Danny gasped as he staggered to his knees.

Lindsay managed to catch him in her grasp to keep him from falling to the floor. "Can you head for the window? It's clear."

"Yeah…go…" Danny wheezed as he felt the burning pain from the bullet start to worsen. "Have…to…hurry…" he gasped as they started to move. Danny's hand, still clutching his confession in it, tried to apply pressure to the wound as he let Lindsay help him to the fire escape, and hopefully to safety.

"I'll kill you both!" Skyler shouted in anger.

"We…have to…hurry…" Lindsay panted as they finally reached the landing. She fired off a few more shots in Skyler's direction and then proceeded to push Danny onto the back steps. Being only about a story from the top of the apartment building both wasted no time in pushing aside their pain and heading up the stairs, toward the roof. But just as they reached the top, Danny miscalculated the first step and found himself falling forward onto the damp ground, taking Lindsay with him.

Lindsay cursed angrily as she tumbled to the ground after Danny, but quickly untangled herself and was on her knees by the time Skyler managed to get himself to the top of the outside stairwell.

He fired off a shot that whizzed past them, missing Danny's leg by a few feet. Lindsay urged Danny to get up faster and soon had his arm draped around her shoulder once more and was heading for the other side of the roof where there was a service elevator they could use to get to the ground. Sadly it was a short lived attempt.

"Messer!" Skyler shouted as he cocked his gun and prepared to fire. "You die now!"

"I'm innocent!" Danny shouted back.

"I don't care!" Skyler retorted, his finger easing back on the trigger.

The silence that followed was deafening and the screams that accompanied the shots were piercing, bone shattering, death dealing.

Lindsay heard the gun cock and tried to push Danny out of the way, wanting to save his life at any cost. Danny however had the same thing in mind and, despite the agony his body was now in, turned on his heel to take the bullet for Lindsay.

Skyler fired.

Lindsay fired.

_Silence._

"Nooooooooo…" Skyler yelled in vain as his body started to fall to the ground in slow motion, Lindsay's bullet lodging itself into his heart, killing him in a matter of seconds. His body slammed onto the ground, causing the pieces of stone and dirty debris to scatter around him. He was dead.

But fate wouldn't be kind this time.

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted in vain as she watched Danny's body absorb the bullet that had been engraved with her name on it. It embedded itself into his chest, taking him immediately to his knees in a fury of tormented anguish.

Lindsay instantly fell to her knees as Danny's body fell to the ground, his hand only now letting go of his signed confession, his last words, his epitaph.

"Danny…oh god Danny…" Lindsay cried as she held Danny's dying body in her arms, a piece of crushed paper now stained red at her feet. "Danny!" Lindsay yelled into his lifeless expression, her hands red from trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his battered body. "Oh god what have I done…Danny!"

Suddenly his eye lids slowly fluttered open and he looked up at her with a haunted look. "Lindsay…" he whispered in a soft hoarse tone. "I…"

"Danny…shhhh…don't talk," Lindsay cried, her tears falling onto his bloodstained face and causing grisly trails to appear. "You have to hang on okay…you…you can't leave me…Danny I…I believe…oh god Danny I do…" Lindsay said trying to shake him to keep him awake. "Danny…please…" she cried.

"Don't cry," he whispered as he tried to lift his arm to touch her face one last time.

"Danny you have to hang on," Lindsay begged in agony. "Danny…"

"Lindsay…I…I lo…" he said with one last breath and then…

"NO!" Lindsay yelled into the cold dark night, drops of rain still blanketing her and the precious life form she held in her arms. "Danny you can't leave me! I believe…I do…I…" Lindsay yelled in agony. "How could I have been so blind…why didn't I…Danny…NO!" Lindsay yelled once more… "I love you!"

Suddenly a light shone on her and she froze in place, Danny's lifeless body still in her arms. "Lindsay…" a voice called to her as a figure approached. "Lindsay…." Lindsay heard her name but kept her watery eyes fixed firmly on Danny's dead body.

"Lindsay…"

"No…" she whispered in vain "I….believe…I do…Danny…please come back to me…Danny…I believe…"

"Lindsay…Lindsay!"

"What!" Lindsay shouted in terror, her eyes flying open, finally realizing where she was for the first time. "Danny? Danny!" She asked in shock as she sat up in her bed, her eyes immediately flying to every corner of the room to verify that she was safe at home and not locked into her nightmarish ordeal. Finally she turned to see Danny sitting beside her, clean shaven, no bruises and smiling that trademark smile that usually made her go weak in the knees. But he was very much alive.

"What…happened?" Lindsay queried in a trembling voice. "Where am I?"

"At home, in your bed," Danny answered. "Are you okay?"

"I…you…" she said reaching out a hand to touch him, feel him, make sure that this wasn't the dream. "You're dead…I…I saw you…" she whispered in torment.

"What? Lindsay you called me…don't you remember? On the phone? A few hours ago?" Danny asked with a frown as he brought a cool cloth to her forehead.

"I…no I…Danny I…why are you here?" She asked firmly. "Come to…why are you here?"

"Well after we argued I figured you'd feel bad and want to apologize," Danny teased lightly, not wanting to provoke a fight. "So when I saw your number on the call display and then it went dead I…well I was worried. I think it was the storm but I wanted to be sure," he continued softly, looking down at one of his hands as it toyed with the edge of the bed sheet. "Then I came here and found you passed out on the floor. Nice bump by the way," he gestured to the small purplish dot on her right temple. "So I put you back into bed and have been here for the past few hours."

"Oh," she gingerly touching her wound. "Y-you still wanted to help me? You were worried about me?" Lindsay wondered in surprise. "But I…Danny I was so rude and…"

"Lindsay we are allowed to argue about professional things you know," he replied looking back up at her with a slight smile. "We can't agree on everything. I'll admit I was a bit taken back by you're not wanting to listen but…"

"I'm so sorry," Lindsay said in a shamed tone. "I was so wrong and…and I did want to say sorry," she humbly admitted. "That is why I called."

"Thanks," Danny answered quickly. "I know that was hard for you to say."

"I can admit when I'm wrong Danny," Lindsay retorted with a smirk. "Just doesn't happen very often," she said making them both lightly laugh.

"I'm glad you're okay," Danny admitted softly as he put the cloth back into its small bowl and pushed himself away from the bed.

"It was so real," Lindsay whispered as she leaned her head back on the bed frame. "So real."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I," she starts and then stops. "Trust me it was nothing."

"Okay then, I think you need some _real_ sleep," Danny told her, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Where are you going?" Lindsay demanded, almost too quickly.

"Back home," Danny lied. "It is only 3am," he smiled. "Still lots of dreaming left for you."

"I…I _was_ dreaming," Lindsay stammered looking at him with a blank stare. "It was…it was so real," she admitted with a frown. "Adam was dead and Jason was in it…my partner…I didn't know him _even_ in my dream world. I guess he wasn't real because I don't really know him…at least not really," she smiled slightly. "I…are you really going home?"

"No," Danny said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Working with Flack to…Jason escaped from Skyler tonight and…"

"There was…Skyler and…Skyler!" She said looking up at him with a startled expression. "We have to find Jason."

"Jason Street?" Danny asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Skyler…my dream he was…Danny we have to help Jason…" Lindsay stammered.

"But why Lindsay? He's a junkie remember? You don't believe his…"

"I do," she countered, pushing herself out the other side of the bed. "I do believe Danny," she reconfirmed, rushing for her closet. "We have to find him before…"

"Before Skyler has him killed?" Danny finished as he walked up to her.

"You said Skyler is bad right?" Lindsay retorted pointedly.

"I did," Danny agreed as he watched her start to unbutton her pyjama top. "And I…"

Lindsay realized that Danny was now staring at her and finally realized why. "I uh…" she said quickly turning around.

"Right sorry," he smirked as he turned around and allowed her to pull on another sweater and zip up her jeans.

"Were you going after Jason tonight?" Lindsay in quired.

"Thought had crossed my mind," Danny replied.

"Alone?"

"Flack is with Sully on another lead and I had no one else that wanted to believe me," Danny confessed in a small voice. "Mac and Stella are still out of town."

"I believe you," she whispered.

"Why now?"

"Sudden change of heart," she admitted softly.

"Then help me," he said taking her hand. "Please? Help me find him," he slightly begged. "Before it's too late."

"Do you know where Jason might be?"

"Just follow me," Danny smiled, feeling relief between them for the first time in hours.

"Danny I _really_ am sorry," Lindsay said touching his arm, halting him from escaping out her bedroom door. "Even as a professional I am sorry. What I said was uncalled for and…and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. What you say and think do mean a lot to me."

"Nothing to forgive," Danny smiled. "But thanks."

"You're welcome," Lindsay smiled back, standing inches from his warm body, feeling the heat on hers. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like a small eternity; just revelling in the amazing feeling their connection was creating in her soul.

"I guess we should go," Danny whispered, so tempted to lean in for a kiss. But his brain quickly reminded him that he still had a job to do and time was of the essence.

"How did you get in by the way?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

"Picked the lock," he smirked. "Skills of a mis-spent youth."

"Right," Lindsay just shook her head as she locked her apartment door and headed for the elevator with Danny at her side. They reach the Avalanche; silence allowed to develop.

"How come the sudden change of heart?" Danny finally broke the silence. "I mean earlier you were so…well so adamant that Jason was lying."

"I was shown the light," Lindsay recalled with a deep sigh. "In more ways than one," she added as she remembered her confession as Danny lay dying in her arms. "It was so real," she finished with a soft whisper touching her cheek. "So very real."

"Was I in it?" Danny asked as a slight smile played across his handsome face in the dark.

"You were…well _a little_," Lindsay smirked. "Did I call your name?"

"_A little_," he smiled. "Why was that?"

"I…well I wanted to call before and…so um where are we going?" Lindsay finished awkwardly, trying desperately to change the topic.

"522 Crescent Road," Danny replied. "So was I in your dream more than a little?"

"522 Crescent Road?" Lindsay practically shouted. "That's not…"

"What?" Danny asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Danny that's not possible," Lindsay stammered; that being the same house number in her dream.

"Why not?" Danny inquired with a frown.

"It's…" _yeah right like he'll believe me_, Lindsay mused herself before she continued. "Oh never mind."

"I'm glad you are here with me," Danny confessed softly after a few minutes of silence. "I would have hated to face Skyler alone."

"I am too…yeah that would have been bad," Lindsay said flatly. "Why do you believe Jason so much? You were never in his situ…well like him…I mean a…"

"Junkie?" Danny finished for her.

"Right."

"Because I believe that everyone deserves at least once chance," Danny answered her in a soft tone. "I guess growing up and seeing some of the guys Louie hung around with and what became of them. Some of them changed and that always gave me hope."

"You're a better person than I am," she said sadly. "I can't believe I almost let you…"

"What?" Danny asked in shock.

"Let you come in the next morning and…well us still mad at each other," Lindsay lied in haste.

"Yeah that would have put a damper on my asking you out plans," Danny stated, looking at her quickly and then looking away.

"I…what did you say?" She asked, trying to downplay her obviously growing smile.

"I said…we're getting close," Danny said turning down an abandoned street, towards the man that could put another away for life.

Lindsay just smiled back in return. She stared at Danny for a few more minutes before pulling her eyes back to the window and staring into the blackness of night_. I almost lost you Danny_, Lindsay moaned inside. _How could I have been so stupid!_

"Do you believe in fate?" Danny finally mentioned.

"I believe in happy endings," she told him in truth, as their truck came to a halt outside the house she had already been in; the house in her dream where she had first found Danny.

"Well then let's go," Danny mentioned getting out of the truck.

Lindsay quickly followed after him, catching up in a few seconds. "Careful of the first step…it's a little rotten."

"I…how did you know that?" Danny asked with a frown as he walked around the step that would have given way if he put his weight on it.

"Trust me," Lindsay retorted with a sardonic smile.

"You have to tell me what you dreamed," Danny said with a smile. "I mean _all _the details."

Lindsay followed him inside and after a few minutes of prowling around in the dark finally found the man they had come to see. Lindsay watched Danny go up to Jason Street, who was huddled against the wall like Danny had been in her dream and try to reason with him that he was safe and needed to testify after all.

"You believe me now?" Jason demanded of Lindsay in an angry tone a few minutes later.

"I do," Lindsay confessed softly.

"Why? You didn't before. You turned me over to…"

"Because I was wrong and I'm sorry," Lindsay admitted in haste in a soft tone, making Street's face soften immediately. She edged her way over to them and bent down beside Danny. "Because I do believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Will you give me one now?"

"I…" Jason started.

"Please?" Lindsay begged in remorse.

"I know what I saw," he said pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Confession in case you're body was found?" Lindsay asked simply.

"Here," Jason nodded, handing it to her. "I know what I saw…I know who Rogers is and that Skyler is on the take. I know it and I will testify to that."

"Can you stay clean until you testify?"

"I give you my word," Jason told her.

"We believe you," Danny said firmly.

"But a jury won't," came Nolan Skyler's taunting voice behind them. Both Danny and Lindsay turned to see Skyler standing over them, his partner beside him, their guns drawn. "Thanks Messer," Skyler smiled. "Following you was easy. Course waiting outside her apartment was a pain in the ass. But now that pain was worth it because you three are going to go away – for good."

"You'll never get away with this Skyler," Lindsay warned. "I called Flack and…" Lindsay tried to lie.

"Right? Two loser investigators and a druggie. Like they'll believe your word over mine. I'm about to be promoted to Chief – remember?" Skyler taunted. "Even if I hadn't got Rogers to kill those undercover cops…I requested doing you for free."

"And Rex?" Lindsay asked in veiled sarcasm.

"A convenient fall-guy," Skyler snided back.

"How much Skyler?" Danny questioned. "How much did you and Rogers get paid to kill those men? Undercover cops just doing their job? How much to sell out your own kind!"

"A lot more than it was worth really," Skyler snided. "Life is cheap you know."

"Only yours is," Lindsay retorted, her anger getting the best of her.

"Flack knows were here," Danny said firmly.

"Messer I'll be a pleasure to kill you first and then your girlfriend and then your druggie snitch!" Skyler threatened raising his arm, cocking the trigger in the process.

"You kill us and…" Lindsay started as Skyler's partner did the same.

"And what?" Skyler mocked. "There is no one here to help you now."

"Care to rephrase that?" Flack's voice said as he stepped out of the shadows, two men beside him and two from behind Skyler. "Danny had a hunch," Flack said walking up to Skyler and staring at him. "All we had to do was wait. Waiting was a pain in the ass. But now that pain was worth it because two are going away – for good."

"Jason…" Lindsay stated in shock, turning to him. "You knew?"

"I knew Skyler would try to kill me," Jason admitted. "Flack believed me as well."

"Danny?"

"Well we thought that if Jason was free that I would figure it out and that Skyler would follow me and…and I just didn't count on you coming," he said with a soft smile. "Glad you did."

"Thanks for the confession," Flack said snatching the gun from Skyler's hand. "But we really didn't need it."

"You think they'll believe him!" Skyler taunted.

"They'll believe the evidence," Danny said firmly as he stood up to face Skyler one on one. "And we have more than enough of that now. Thanks for the DNA," Danny smiled as he watched Skyler's gun being put into an evidence bag.

"You're under arrest," Flack said to Skyler as he allowed Sully to do the honors. "I think you know the rest."

"One day Messer and you'll pay for today," Skyler threatened Danny under his breath, making Lindsay look up in dread. "One day I'll get out and you will be sorry."

"Let's go," Flack said gesturing one of his detectives. "And you…" he said looking at Jason. "Want to spend the night in a place with some real comforts of home?"

"Really?" Jason asked happily.

"Really," Flack said with a wry smile. He helped Street stand up while Danny turned his attention to Lindsay and helped her stand up as well. "Thanks," Flack said to Danny and Lindsay.

"No thank you," Lindsay said softly. "For believing in the truth."

"Always do," Flack said turning to leave. "Oh by the way Adam says you own him Danny."

"Right," Danny smiled.

"Owe him for what?" Lindsay asked Danny as they slowly headed outside into the cold night air once again.

"He helped me find Jason. Worked all night to find the list."

"He did?" Lindsay asked softly. "Even in dream world he's always helping us," Lindsay stated as they stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as the cop cars disappeared one by one, Flack's men's cars coming to the front from behind them. Finally it was just them standing side by side, their warm breath making misty patterns in the cold night air.

"Well he was right," Lindsay mumbled.

"What? About Skyler?"

"No about turning out like you," Lindsay said looking at him with a warm expression. "Given another life he became you," she half whispered. "But I guess given the wrong choices we all could change and…and that would be bad," she said with a frown, her gaze turning back to the fading red and blue flashing lights as the darkness started to envelop them.

"All of us? Who else changed?" Danny asked.

"Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Lindsay replied, stifling a yawn as she started to walk away.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked turning to her, making her stop and look at him.

"Yes?" She asked with a wondering stare.

"How did I die in your dream?"

"Did I…did I talk that much in my sleep?" Lindsay wondered in surprise.

Danny tried to keep a straight face as he turned to the Avalanche.

"Don't you walk away from me Danny Messer!" Lindsay demanded as she rushed after him. "What did I say?"

"What?" Danny asked in fake innocence.

"Don't play coy with me," Lindsay warned with a smile. "What did you hear me say?"

"Something about Adam and an ambulance," Danny admitted in a soft tone as he opened his side of the truck.

"That's it?" Lindsay half begged, the suspense killing her to know if Danny her heard confession of love.

"Well I heard you say don't die Danny," Danny said warmly. "How did I die?"

"Did you hear anything else?" Lindsay continued to pry.

"Well that and…"

"And what!" Lindsay groaned, making Danny face her with a broad smile.

"Just this," he said suddenly.

And before Lindsay could react Danny pulled her into his arms and gently brought her lips to his and started to lightly taste them.

Lindsay felt her heart start to race faster and her body temperature start to rise. She felt Danny's strong arms capturing her tightly against his chest and felt herself giving in more and more to his kiss. But sadly after a few seconds he pulled away and just gazed at her with a smile as flush as her own.

"You were saying?" Danny lightly teased.

"I was?" Lindsay whispered.

"I just have one question," Danny said leaning in close once more. "Why did it take you so long to admit it?"

"Admit what?" Lindsay asked in wonder, her lips inches from him, his breath hot on her face.

"That you loved me?" Danny inquired, forcing Lindsay to just stand in shock as she realized he had heard more of the dream than he had admitted.

"I do love you Danny," she whispered as her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close.

"I love you too," he replied just as his lips met hers; signalling to her that she didn't need a dream any longer, he was now hers and the future belonged to them.

****

**THE END! **

* * *

**A/N: **Well we have reached the ending and hope you liked it. It wasn't really an overly fluffy story so wasn't sure how far to push the fluff. Well DL fans hope you liked your fave couple and again I do apologize if I was off at all; this isn't my normal ship to write so hope I did them some justice and you all liked the final result.

**MFR** – I hope you liked what I was able to write for you as it was my pleasure to give you my time for this. I truly hope it's not the last DL writing adventure we embark on. I hope I didn't disappoint you with my lack of character writing knowledge but this was also new for me so hope I got them right.

So please leave a final review before you go and thank you so much again for your time to read and especially to review; your comments do more good than you can ever imagine! :D


End file.
